In the field of transport, in particular public transport, it is desirable to pass information on to a passenger, for example advertising information. The passenger will often be stationary in the vehicle for long periods and can be easily distracted by information which is displayed in the vehicle.
It is known to arrange advertising information on the outside of the means of transport, or, in the ceiling area of it. Such information has the disadvantage that the passengers are not addressed intensively enough and there may not be sufficient time for a passenger to study the information in detail.
International patent application publication no. WO 99/32016 discloses an advertising system incorporated into a seat on a vehicle consisting of an advertisement which is provided on a sheet that is preferably a thin layer of paper, cardboard, plastic or the like, wherein the advertisement may take the form of any conventional advertising which is typically in the nature of a picture, a drawing; a logo and a written word. The advertisement is mounted in the display position within a recess on a seat, which recess is configured to accept a tray table assembly. The tray table assembly consists of a wall which nests closely within the recess with the tray table assembly in a first position wherein a surface on the wall substantially fully blocks the advertisement as viewed from the rear of the seat. Through a linkage, the tray table assembly is allowed to reposition to a second position wherein a surface facing oppositely to the surface on the wall faces upwardly to provide a support for objects accessible to a passenger seated behind the seat. A repositionable catch maintains the tray table assembly in the first position. The advertisement on the back of this first seat is viewable by a passenger sitting normally and facing forwardly in a seat located behind the first seat. The sheet is provided with a hook and loop type fastener element which allows the fastener element to directly adhere to the cloth layer defining the surface of the seat back. Accordingly the sheet can be placed in the display position, by a simple press fit step without any modification of the seat. The fastener element can be suitably secured to the sheet as by an adhesive or by sewing. Two laterally spaced, vertically extending strips of the fastener element are applied to the sheet. This produces a stable mounting for the sheet, while facilitating its separation from the wall surface when the sheet is to be removed or replaced. This system is constructed so that maintenance crew can simply pull off sheets and effect a replacement thereon in a relatively simple operation.
However, since the advertisement is provided directly on a sheet that is a thin layer of paper, card board, plastic or the like, which is directly adhered to the back of the seat, it is exposed to pollution and damage by the passengers who can easily pull it off mischievously. Cleaning of the sheet is impossible without at the same time soiling and soaking the cloth of the seat back.